The Prince And Me
by jaytennis
Summary: Prince Richard deserving of the thrown lost it to his rude and horrible brother Roy, who takes everything from him including Richard's love of his life. Richard must do whatever it takes to not let his brother take her from him and to not let evil rule over the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there were two brothers and on thier sixth birthday thier father, Bruce, king of Jump, made them dual. Roy won the dual beating his, two months younger brother Richard. The dual was very important, because it would tell who would be King when the boys were older. Now the boys are eighteen and some things have changed. Richard now stronger and more deserving to be king. Roy on the other hand is rude and cocky and knows his brother is better than him now has jealously flowing through out him. Everyday Roy reminds Richard that he will be king because of that battle when they were six. Not only does Roy do that but takes everything Richard has. Richard got a horse, Roy gets a bigger horse. Richard saved a person. Roy saved a whole village. Richard has been in his brothers shadow for eighteen years and he wants to change that. Richard knows he should be king now and so does Roy, but Roy will do anything to stop that from was spreading through out the land. A mysterious army burned down villages, killed people, and stole everything valuable just for more land. Everyday they conquered more and more land to make thier way to Jump.

"Hey, Trigon is my sword ready?" Prince Richard walked into Trigon the black smith's shop.

"No, I am sorry Richard. I have just recieved horrible news. My wife has been killed by the mysterious army and now my daughter is coming here to take refuge. The army took over thier village."

"Oh Trigon I am so sorry to hear that. This is the daughter you always talk about, right?"

"Yes, my dear sweet Rachel. She is beautiful, different from anyone else, and she is so kind."

"We'll if there is anything I can do for you both of you, don't hesitate to ask. You are, the best sword maker in town!" Richard said.

"Not anymore. Didn't you hear. Your brother brought someone to the village who makes the swords for the knights of the round table. He seems to be much better than me." Trigon said.

"He would. He always tries to out do me." Richard said crossing his arms.

"Do not worry Prince Richard. You and I both know you deserve the crown more and everyone knows it. You do not need the tittle to show your a true king." Trigon said.

"No! That's all wrong! I said red, not green! Can't you get anything right!" Roy yelled at his seamstress.

"Maybe you she be a little more polite Roy." Roy's mom, Diana interrupted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Roy yelled at his mother. And Diana put her head down. Diana wished her son Roy could be a little more nicer like Richard. But than King Bruce wished Richard could be a little more burte and mean like his brother Roy.

"Hello, Roy." Rchard greeted his brother.

"Hello, brother. Did you get your sword." Roy smirked at him.

"No."

"Yeah I herd your black smith's wife was killed. Oh well."

"Oh well! How can you not care about the people in the kingdom? You do not have a heart." Richard spat.

"Her village was in the way. She should of moved here, to Jump a long time ago and this would not of happend. When I am king everything will be mine and you will not be in my way."

"What do you mean her village was in the way?" Richard asked.

"I don't know why mother loves you so much you seem dumb and weak to me." Roy pushed Richard aside and walked away from him. Richard turned around angry.

"Fight me now. Lets see who will win." Richard said.

"No. I know who would win, and I already have the thrown. Why would I jepordize it?" Roy said devilishly.

"You know I would win. You know that the dual when we were six was mistake." Richard said trying to start a fight.

"Your right, but it doesn't matter. And if I were you Richard I would watch how you treat me. For I will be future king and you might be the first won sentenced to death." Richard looked at his brother in shock and Roy smiled at him evilly and walked out the castle for his riding lesson.

Walking into the village the beautiful exotic Rachel looked around for her father's shop. Everyone stared at her. She had long purple hair and blue and lavender eyes. She was so different. She walked passed clothing shops and bakeries but stopped into a bookstore. She bought a book and the book store owner was surprised to see someone enter.

"I haven't had anyone come in here for months." The owner said.

"That's strange. I love to read and I buy books all the time." Rachel's said to him.

"We'll come back anytime." Owner waved to her and smiled. Rachel walked out of the shop to see people crowding around a person on a horse. Rachel not knowing it was the king to be, just walked right in front of the horse.

"Get out the way peasant!" Roy yelled down to her. Rachel looked up at him frightened. "Oh I am sorry to yell at you." Roy said realizing Rachel's beauty.

"I am Prince Roy and I apologize for my reaction. I would love to have you to come to the castle as guest for dinner.

"No I am sorry I am meeting my father." Rachel replied. Everyone was staring at the conversation between royalty to regular person.

"I insist." Roy said lifting Rachel up onto his horse. One of the villagers who saw the whole thing transpire ran to Trigon and told him what happend. Trigon wa upset that Roy took his daughter so Trigon went to find Richard. Richard was out on the town doing what any good king should do. He was roaming the kingdom meeting people and helping the citizens.

"Richard!" Trigon called out.

"What is it Trigon?" Richard asked.

"Roy! Your brother! He took Rachel! My daughter!" Trigon yelled out of breath.

"Alright calm down. I won't let anything happend to her. I will bring her back to you." Richard got on his horse and raced backed to the castle. Richard got to the castle and saw Roy sitting at the dinner table.

"Roy you can't just go around and take any girl you see off the street." Richard said.

"I can and I did." Roy replied. Queen Diana and King Bruce came in the room hand and hand.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Diana asked.

"Roy took a girl off the street and brought her here when she didn't want to come!"

"We'll who's the girl?" Bruce asked.

"It's Trigon the black smith's daughter." Richard said. And with that said Rachel came down the stairs wearing and outfit the royal family's seamstress made for her. It was a blue ball room dress and her long purple hair laid straight down her back. They all turned to her in awe. Rachel did not speak at all at the dinner it was more talk between the king and his sons arguing about the war. When the dinner was over Roy tried to make Rachel stay but Bruce said she she could go if she wanted and she did. Richard took her home.

"Your brother is..." Rachel started to say.

"Horrible." Richard finished Rachel's sentance and they laughed.

"Your nothing like him." Rachel smiled at Richard.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I will do whatever it takes to end this war." Rchard said determined.

"Your very sweet, and if it were up to me you should be king." Once they arrived at Trigons home Richard walked her to the door.

"Oh thank god your okay." Trigon said running to Rachel and giving her a huge hug. "Thank you Richard. Please come in. I finished your sword." Trigon said.  
They walked in and Trigon gave Richard his sword made of a special rock.

"Thank you Trigon, This is your best work so far. Um Rachel, would you like to see the kingdom tomorrow I can show you around." Richard said nervously. Rachel looked at her father and he nodded.

"I would love to." Rachel smiled.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow." Richard said leaving.

Back at the castle Roy was pacing back and forth waiting for Richard to come back.  
"What took you so long?" Roy asked.

"What are you talking about that wasent long." Richard said.

"I saw her first!" Roy yelled out of no where.

"What?" Richard said confusingly.

"I saw the look in your eyes at dinner. You like her, but I saw her first."

"Why does everything have to be a contest with you? She doesn't even like you and I don't even know if I like her or if she like me! I just met her." Richard explained.

"Well we will see about that. I will ll make her like me after all I will be king and what I say goes." Richard rolled his eyes at his brother. Rachel was very beautiful and could he really of loved her for just for that moment he saw her. Richard didnt believe in love at first site, but there was something special about Rachel and he would not let Roy take that or her away.

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Trigon was very excited for Rachel to see the town, but she was going to see it with the prince, and the prince he liked. Rachel wore a blue dress with black flats and a blue bow was put in her hair.

Knock

Rachel answered the door seeing Richard and she did a curtsy.

"Your majesty." Rachel said and Richard took her had and kissed it. Rachel face turned pink.

"Ready to go?" Rachel nodded and ran to her father giving him a hug. Richard helped Rachel get on the horse and they trotted though out the town. He showed her the villages and he showed her stores and than Rachel decided to how him the bookstore. They walked into the bookstore and the owner greeted them.

"You came back, and you brought company." The owner said excitedly. He looked at the boy walking around the store and saw it was the prince. "You brought royalty to my shop!" Rachel was laughing at his excitement. Rachel brought to Richard her favorite book.

"This is my favorite, my father use to read it to me." Rachel said.

"Cinderella. I would not take you for the fairy tale type. Why doesn't he read to you anymore?" Richard asked.

"Because in seventeen Richard. Sorry not all of us have people to read to us." Rachel said nudging him.

"Well I will read it to you." Richard said smiling opening the book but stopped when he herd screams outside. The bakery was caught on fire.

"Stay here." Richard demanded. Richard ran out of the store and went into the burning one. Rachel one not to listen ran after him. She got buckets of water trying to help put out the fire. Richard came back out the with two kids in his hands and went back in coming back out five minutes later with an old women. After saving the family he helped put out the fire. Everyone clapped. Rachel wa amazed at his bravery. And than herd whispers behind her. That's why he serves to be king. And Rachel agreed with those whispers. After Richard and Rachel's little adventure he took Rachel to the castle and showed her around, but stopped and sat in the garden. Richard handed her a rose and he leaned in for a kiss that was stopped.

"Well well well, what do we hav here. I herd you saved a bakery today Richard. Well I saved a village from the mysterious army." Roy bragged and Richard rolled his eyes.

"Good for you." Richard said turning his attention to Rachel.

"Rachel, will you be my date to the ball?" Roy asked out of no where. Richard stood up from the swing they were sitting in enraged.

"What is your problem?" Richard asked.

"At the moment, you. Now hush and let her answer." Roy walked over to Rachel and lifted her chin up to face him. "You will be my date. Do you understand me." He let go of her chin and she nodded. "Guards! Escort this girl to her chambers."

"What? I didn't agree to this." Rachel said trying to get away from the palace guards.

"Let her go!" Richard demanded taking a step toward Roy who put a hand up to stop him.

"One more step and ill make sure your precious little girl friend gets more than just a date to the ball." Roy said. Rachel was getting pulled away by the guards and she struggled to get out of thier grasp.

"Please let me go. I must get back to my father." Rachel said.

"Yes. Beg. I like to hear that." Roy said grabbing her face making her look at him again. Rachel with full force swung her leg up and kicked Roy right in the gut. The guards grabbed a harder hold on her and made her kneel to the ground. Roy grabbed his stomach in pain and looked at Rachel and slapped her. She yelled out in pain. "You will regret that." Roy said.

"If you touch her one more time you will regret it." Richard interrupted.

"Do not threaten me Richard."

"Your not king yet." Richard said walking past Roy to Rachel to see if she was okay. Her cheek was red and here eyes were watering. Richard knelt down next to her and whispered.

"Don't cry. Don't let him see that he won. Stay strong, I won't let him hurt you again."

"That's enoughI! Take her away!" Roy yelled and the guards took Rachel away and she screamed and fought for them to let go but they would not let up.

Richard went to the kitchen to speak with his mother of what transpired.

"I am sorry Richard, but you know I have no control over your brother." Queen Diana said. Richard put his head on the table. "Tell me about Rachel."

"I think I am in love. She so beautiful and amazing and she likes to read." Diana smiled at her son seeing him happy. "But Roy is taking her away from me. She is his date for the ball and not mine."

"Don't give up, find away. I know you and if you really want this, I you really want her, than you won't let Roy have her. Also when it comes to love the right thing always happens." Diana said. And Richard went to where Rachel was being held.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Horrible." She answered.

"At least your not locked up." Richard said.

"At least I'm not getting eaten by a dragon." Rachel said and they both laughed. They both knew the situation was bad, but it also could of been worse. Richard kept Rachel company, they mostly talked and looked at the stars from the window.

"Hey we never finished." Rachel said.

"Finished what?" Richard said confused.

"This." Rachel leaned in and kissed Richard. They both looked at each other and blushed. Rachel laid down on Richard's lap and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Richard looked back up at the stars and smiled.

"I think I am in love."

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for the ball and people were being announced. Richard and Roy sat on two big chairs and were greeted be every eligible bachelorette in the town, but Richard only had sites for one person, Rachel. While Roy was observing each girl up and down.

"Rachel Roth!" The announcer announced. Rachel came down the steps in a white, silver, sparkle floor length ball gown. She had white gloves and and blue head band it her hair. She was the prettiest at the ball. When she walked up to the Princes she curtsied and walked into the rest if the crowd. Once music started playing Roy went into the crowd and danced with a bunch of different girls, but Richard went to find Rachel. Rachel was on the deck looking at the stars. He reached for her hand.

"May I have this dance." Richard asked and Rachel blushed nodding her head. They both danced till their feet her. Twirling around spinning until the moon was directly above them they stopped and sat at the water fountain.

"I don't want this night to end." Rachel said.

"Neither do I." Richard agreed. They both leaned in for a kiss to make the night perfect, but of course that was not able to happen. Arrows came shooting into the castle and an army came busting through the door. The mysterious army. Everyone was yelling and screaming from being frightened. And an arrow came and shot Rachel in the stomach and she yelled out in pain.

"Rachel!" Richard yelled and came to her side.

"Richard...I... I.. Can't...move." Rachel choked out.

"I won't leave you." Richard said and picked up Rachel. He was running to get her to safety but people were running all over crazily and fire was spreading and things were shattering. Richard tried to open a door, but it was locked and then he turned to see him surrounded by soldiers of the mysterious army. They attacked him and Rachel fell to the floor. One of the soldiers picked Rchal up and flung her on their back.

"Richard! Help... Me!" She yelled out as best as she could from the pain. Richard was getting beaten and all he could see was Rachel being taken away from him, and this time it wasn't his brother. But with all smoke and commotion going on and everyone running he did not see his brother. He saw hi mom, the book keeper, his father, and even the kids he saved a day ago. Richard saw everyone except his awoke in a forest to two people staring at him.**  
**

"Where am I?" Richard asked.

"You are in the forbidden forest." One of the strange men answered.

"Rachel. I must find her." Richard said sitting up rubbing his head.

"You, can not going anywhere. The castle has been taken over by the people who threw you out here in the first place, and that girl I think she is to be married to the king I think. Right, Victor?" The other strange man said.

"No. That is not possible, my father is the king and I am Prince Richard. Who took over the kingdom? How long was I out?" Richard asked.

"About three days." A tall, muscle built African American man answered. "Oh let me introduce myself. I am Victor and this is my friend Garfield. We have been living in the forest since we ran away from home, at age ten. And I hate to break it to you, but if you're the Prince then that means your brother is King now. Your brother was the one who was actually in charge of the Mysterious army in secret." Victor exclaimed.

"I must go back." Richard said determined.

"You can't go back they will kill you!" Garfield said.**  
**

"That was my brothers first mistake. I let him taking everything from me all these years and there is no way I am going to let him take my home and the one I love away."**  
**

"Dude, have you seen yourself? You are in no condition to try and battle your brother." Garfield said.

"Then what am I to do?" Richard asked.

"Train and let your body get to one hundred percent and make sure you are ready to win." Victor said putting a hand to richard's shoulder.

"And I always love a good fight, so I am going To help you." Victor said

"Me too" Garfield chimed in.

"Thanks. I know we just met, but I can tell you two right now, this is going to be a start of a new friendship." Richard smiled at each other, and Richard drew his sword and pointed it to the sky. "For Jump and for Rachel." The other two boyS ran to their fire and grabbed their swords and did the same.

"For Jump! And for Rachel" This was the start of new beginning.

"So what make this forest forbidden?" Both boys shrugged and they led Richard to their camp. What they didn't know was two eyes in a bush were watching them from behind.

At the castle Queen Diana and King Bruce were locked away in a dungeon, and Rachel sitting on one the throwns while her husband to be was sitting beside her.

"Do not worry, my delicate flower you will learn to love me." Roy said.

"Never! Richard will come. He will come and save me and take back what is rightfully his." Rachel spat trying to get out of the chains that were tied around her ankles and wrists.

"Shut your mouth, if you know what good for you." Roy said standing from his chair. "You think you are tough. We will see about that when I am through with you." Roy snapped his fingers and the guards came. "Beat her." The guards grabbed Rachel and threw her against the wall. she yelled out in pain, but they did not stop. They kicked her and slapped and punched her.

"Stop!" she yelled crawling to get away from them but hey stepped on her hands. Roy raised his hand and smiled to see the girl in pain. The guards finally stopped.

"Anything to say now?" Roy asked sarcastically. Rachel shook her head no and the guards carried her to the chamber. Roy began to laugh. "Weak." Was all he said.

please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Richard, you fight like a girl.

"Victor said throwing another jab.

"I think I am ready." Richard suggested.

"No, you are not. If you can't beat me, then you can't be your brother." Victor said.

"Well, I can't just stand by and let my brother take over my home." Richard said and threw his sword to the ground and sat by the fire next to Garfield.

"You are not just standing around doing nothing, you are getting ready for the most important battle of your life." Victor said.

"Here Richard, maybe this will help." Garfield handed Richard a map of the castle. "In two days time, if you are ready to duel your brother, than I think it would be the perfect opportunity to siege the castle. As you can see here on the map we would go to the prison first, so we could get more people to fight with us, second we take the castle down while you find your brother and take him down. Lastly when you defeat your brother you will get Rachel back." Garfield explained.

"You make it sound so easy." Richard said.

"It could be. But we must be flawless." Garfield said.

"Which means, back to work." Victor came into the conversation knocking Richard off his seat. Richard fell over and grabbed his sword and Victor and him began to practice fighting again.

please review :) and I know it was a very short chapter but I am having a bit of writers block and I don't know where to take this story and how to take this story. So if you have any suggestions please let me know:)


	5. Chapter 5

"Richard!.. Richard!.." Garfield in shouting dropping all the supplies he got from the village on the floor. Richard was doing push-ups.

"What is it Gar?" Richard said not stopping his workout routine.

"You might want to stop with the push ups. Its important."

"I...56..can't...57..stop...58" Richard said breathing out every word

"Richard!" Garfield yelled. Richard finally stopped and looked up at Garfield. "Rachel is marrying Roy!"

"What!" Richard stood up and started pacing. "Are you sure?" How do you know?" This can't be possible?"

"Their making it this big thing. the wedding is tomorrow and everyone is invited."

"Well it looks like are take over the kingdom is going to turn into a little wedding crashing." Richard said with a smirk.

"There's one more thing Richard." Gar said and Victor walked into the conversation.

"Your dead." Victor said handing him a paper. It was the new paper and the obituary column had Richard's name in it. Richard looked it over and threw it in the fire and punched a tree hard.

"Calm down Richard you could hurt yourself." Victor said.

"How?" Richard said sadly. "So Rachel is moving on without me then."

"I don't think she would do that it must be an arranged marriage." Garfield said.

"Yeah she is probably forced to do this. not probably I know. Richard when I was in town I went to Trigon the blacksmith and he has rarely seen his daughter, but he did say that she really does love you." Victor exclaimed. "Don't give up. Not now, when you have been working so hard.

"Your right. Lets get back to work." Richard said going back to his push ups and Victor was practicing sword fighting with Garfield.

Meanwhile at the castle.

"I will never marry you." Spat Rachel.

"You will. Like it or not and you will like it." Roy said and grabbed rachel and forced a kiss on her then threw her to the ground.

"You're a monster and Richard will stop you." Rachel said with determination.

"Oh, haven't you heard sweetie. Your use to be beloved Richard is dead." Roy said with a devilish smile. Rachel gasped and began to cry.

"You! You killed him." Rachel ran up to Roy and pushed him and punched him in the face. Rachel tried to swing at him again but Roy caught her wrist and twisted it back. Rachel yelled out in pain. "Stop! Stop! Stop please!" Roy pushed rachel against the wall and slapped her face and she screamed. Roy smiled at her pain and rachel began to cry.

"Shut up! Shut up right Now!" Roy yelled at her. Rachel bit her lip to stop her from crying. Roy grabbed Rachel's arm and took her to a room and threw her in there.

"There there, everything it will be alright." A nice, calm, soft voice said to Rachel patting her back. Rachel looked up to see who the kind person was and it Queen Diana. Rachel and Diana were in a room with one window it was dark and scary.

"Richard is dead." Rachel whimpered.

"No, he is not!" A strong voice came out of the darkness and into the little light the room had. It was King Bruce. "My son is alive and know it. I have faith in him that he will come and rise up and fix all this." Bruce said.

"What! Since when do you have faith in him. you have always loved Roy more and liked Roy more." Rachel yelled at Bruce. "This is all your fault!"

"I know what I did in the past was wrong. I favored Roy. That was a mistaken, and I am afraid that this is all my fault. I created a monster. But i do have faith in my other son, Richard will come and he will defeat Roy and show I was wrong. I should've never made them dual, especially at six." Bruce said.

"Well I am glad you have had a change of heart. I just hope it is not too late." Rachel said. "I love your son Richard, not Roy. I do not want to marry Roy. Look what he did to me!" Rachel pointed to the mark on her face. and Diana rubbed her cheek softly.

"I am so sorry Rachel, but I am honored to hear that you love my son, and I promise you that you will get out of her safely to Richard. He will come." Bruce

said.

Please review :)

Thank you CookieSpells4


End file.
